videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
The Messenger
The Messenger ist ein Plattformer von Sabotage Studio und wurde von Devolver Digital geplubisht. Das Spiel erschien am 30. August 2018 als Download-Titel für Windows PC und Nintendo Switch. The Messenger wurde inspiriert von Ninja-Spielen wie der oder Ninja-Gaiden-Reihe der 1980er und 1990er Jahre. Story Der Spieler übernimmt die Rolle eines Ninja-Anwärters in der Ausbildung, der innerhalb kürzester Zeit mit der Rettung der Welt beauftragt wird, als diese aus heiterem Himmel von Dämonen und Monstern überrannt wird. Seine Aufgabe ist es, eine Schriftrolle mit einer wichtigen Nachricht zu überbringen, um die Katastrophe aufhalten zu können. Unterstützt wird er dabei von mysteriösen Kuttenträgern, die ihm mehr oder weniger mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen sowie neue Fähigkeiten verleihen. Ebenfalls mehr oder weniger wird der Spieler von dem Dämon Quarble unterstützt, der ihn nach dem Ableben wiederbelebt. Das hat allerdings seinen Preis. Charaktere und Story nehmen sich in The Messenger selbst nicht allzu ernst, was sich in den humorvollen Text-Box-Dialogen niederschlägt. Gameplay 300px|thumb|Fließender Übergang zwischen 8- und 16-Bit.Der Spieler bewegt sich rennend, springend und schwertschwingend in der Seitenansicht durch eine 2D-Pixel-Welt, die mit ihrem 8-Bit-Grafikstil Bezug nimmt auf ähnliche Spiele der späten 80er Jahre auf Konsolen wie dem Nintendo Entertainment System oder dem Sega Master System. Im weiteren Spielverlauf wandelt sich die Grafik zu einer 16-Bit-Darstellung und zitiert damit die Konsolengeneration der 90er Jahre mit Konsolen wie dem Super Nintendo Entertainment System oder dem Sega Mega Drive. Auch die Audiokulisse des Spiels verändert sich durch den Wechsel. In der Story des Spiels repräsentiert die 8-Bit-Spielwelt die Gegenwart, die 16-Bit-Welt die Zukunft der Spielwelt. Später ist es sogar möglich, an bestimmten Stellen mithilfe von stationären Zeitportalen nahtlos zwischen beiden Grafikstilen zu wechseln. Diese schlagen sich auch auf die Spielwelt selbst nieder. So kann es sein, dass ein Durchgang in der einen Zeitlinie versperrt, in der anderen jedoch passierbar ist. Die Spielwelt ist unterschiedlich gestaltete, thematische Level unterteilt (Wald, Unterwelt, Eis, ...), die selbst wiederum in einzelne Abschnitte aufgeteilt sind. In bestimmten Abständen sind Speicherpunkte zu finden, an die der Spieler jeweils zurückgesetzt wird, sollte er alle seine Lebensenergie verloren haben oder in einen Abgrund gestürzt sein. Zeitscherben dienen im Spiel als Währung. Diese können entweder in den Levels verteilt aufgesammelt, oder durch das besiegen von Gegner verdient werden. An bestimmten Speicherpunkten kann eine Art Laden betreten werden, in denen für Zeitscherben weitere Fähigkeiten und Verbesserungen für die Spielfigur freigeschaltet werden können. Dazu gehören z. B. eine höhere Lebensenergie, bessere Schadensresistenz, eine wurfsternartige Fernkampfwaffe, ein Enterhaken oder mehr. Mit dem Ladenbesitzer kann man sich unterhalten und so mehr über die Spielwelt bzw. das aktuelle Level erfahren, oder sich einfach nur eine „Geschichte erzählen lassen“. Mit Zeitscherben wird ebenfalls der Dämon Quarble bezahlt, der die Spielfigur stets wiederbelebt. Hierfür verfolgt Quarble den Spieler eine Weile und kassiert aufgesammelte Zeitscherben, bis die Schuld beglichen ist. Neben den normalen Gegnern wie langsam hin- und herlaufenden Schildkrötenmonstern, Steine schleudernden Kreaturen, Fledermäusen u. ä., die meist keine sonderliche Herausforderung darstellen, warten am Ende jedes Levels die entsprechenden Levelbosse, die eines der Kernelemente von The Messenger. Diese verfügen über einzigartige Fähigkeiten und Taktiken, die meist erst in mehreren Anläufen gelernt werden müssen, bevor man sie tatsächlich bezwingen kann. 300px|thumb|Der „Wolkenschritt“ genannte Doppelsprung.Ein weiteres Kernelement in The Messenger sind die kniffligen Level, die einiges an Fingerfertigkeit abverlangen. Abgründe, Fallen und andere Gefahren versuchen die Spielfigur am Durchqueren zu hindern. Als erweiterte Fortbewegungsmöglichkeit steht eine Art Doppelsprung („Wolkenschritt“) zur Verfügung. Ein zweiter Sprung ist jedoch nur erlaubt, wenn zuvor ein Gegner oder in den Levels verteilte, lampenähnliche Gegenstände mit dem Schwert im ersten Sprung getroffen wurden. Medien Trailer The Messenger - Gameplay Trailer The Messenger - Shinobi No Kikan The Creators of Ninja Gaiden Play 'The Messenger' Behind the Schemes The Messenger Screenshots The Messenger - Screen 1.png The Messenger - Screen 2.png The Messenger - Screen 3.png The Messenger - Screen 4.png The Messenger - Screen 5.png The Messenger - Screen 6.png The Messenger - Screen 7.png The Messenger - Screen 8.png The Messenger - Screen 9.png The Messenger - Screen 10.png The Messenger - Screen 11.png The Messenger - Screen 12.png The Messenger - Screen 13.png The Messenger - Screen 14.png Kategorie:Jump 'n' Run Kategorie:Sabotage Studio Kategorie:Devolver Digital Kategorie:2018 Kategorie:Nintendo Switch Kategorie:Windows PC Kategorie:Ninjas Kategorie:Fantasy